In recent years, people have become increasingly more interested in exercising. Such interests include exercises of all types such as jogging, rope skipping, swimming, aerobics, and muscle building and toning. Various muscle building and toning devices have evolved, such as free weights, Nautilus equipment, and the like. Some types of muscle building and toning equipment utilize the concept of combining both isometrics and isotonics. The present invention is directed to such an apparatus; a spring-type device used alone or in combination with other types of exercises including aerobics.
Previous spring-type exercise devices appear in prior art including U.S. Pat. Nos. 818,242 issued Apr. 17, 1906; 3,174,343 issued Mar. 23, 1965; 3,544,106 issued Dec. 1, 1970; 3,971,255 issued July 27, 1976; and 3,761,083 issued Sept. 25, 1973. Additionally, Swiss Pat. No. 84925 dated July 21, 1919 discloses a spring-type exercise bar. Each of these units has applicability for the uses and situations described therein. However, all are different from the device of the present invention and all fall short of being a universal exercise device capable of being used alone or in combination with other body exercises, particularly aerobics. In this regard, these known devices are generally limited to use in situations where the hands manipulate the device only in front of the chest or sometimes in situations where the knees compress or extend the spring units. In general, such devices cannot be used with the hands in different positions to the side, behind the head, or behind the back to exercise different muscles; nor can these devices be used in combination with other body exercises as described hereinafter.
The exercise device according to the present invention is directed to an elongated, continuous shaft having end spring anchoring means stationarily associated with the shaft at each end thereof and a central spring anchoring means stationarily associated with the shaft at a point substantially midway between the ends. A first sleeve is slidably mounted on the shaft substantially halfway between the central spring anchoring means and one of the end spring anchoring means. A second sleeve is slidably mounted on the shaft substantially halfway between the central spring anchoring means and the other of the end spring anchoring means. A spring connects each end of each of the sleeves with the adjacent spring anchoring means, so that the sleeves may be gripped and moved in either direction toward and away from an anchoring means, while compressing the spring on one side thereof and applying tension to the opposite spring.
In more preferred embodiments, the sleeves are separated by a distance greater than the width of the shoulders of the person for whom the device is intended. By lengthening or shortening the central spring anchoring means the rod accomodates persons of varying height. The length from one sleeve to the opposite end is substantially the same distance as from the ground to the shoulder of the person for whom the device is intended. Because the length of the exercise bar is somewhat determined by the height of the person who will be using it, and because the springs are positioned on the outside of each sleeve or grip position, the user has the ability to extend his or her hand positions along the length of the shaft, allowing the user to move the arms and the bar from the front of the body, up over the head, and down behind the back. Such an exercise results in the beneficial effects of a near maximum stretching motion which works the muscles and tendons of the upper chest, shoulders, upper arms and upper back.
The spring characteristics are novel in that tension variations are achieved by a unique means, and further in that when a sleeve is moved in one direction, the elastic limit of the springs on either side thereof are not exceeded. Finally, the length, diameter, modulus of elasticity, and all other characteristics of the spring units are substantially the same.
The aforementioned tension variations in the springs are achieved by uniquely varying the distance between the coil turns by as much as one-quarter inch to one-half inch along the full length of the spring. For example, in a spring that has a total length of six inches, the coil turns in a one-inch segment might be one-quarter inch apart, while coil turns for the adjacent five inches of spring might be one-half inch apart. Variations may be made along the full length of the spring or in a segment or segments thereof. One gauge of steel wire is utilized for all the springs on the exercise bar. The length of the springs is not varied; only the coil turns per inch in a prescribed segment or segments.
With a device of this type, there are several important relationships to understand which allow performance of various types of exercises not available with known equipment. In addition to the normal exercises to be performed with a spring-type exercise device, the fact that the length from one movable sleeve to the opposite end of the exercise bar is about the same as the shoulder height of the operator, allows the unit to be grasped at one end with the user's arms straight out in front of the body, with the opposite end of the exercise bar on the floor. The operator may then push down on the springs with weight against the floor, with the arms either extended in front, to one side or the other; or the user may place the elongated shaft behind himself and push down with the arms behind the head. The fact that the characteristics of the springs are such that if a movable sleeve is moved in one direction as far as possible, the elastic limit of the spring under tension is not exceeded allows maximum use of the device for the exercises explained immediately hereinabove.
Each movable sleeve moves in either direction toward a stationary element or anchor, so that one movable sleeve is never pushing against or pulling away from the other movable sleeve, but against and away from respective anchoring points. Further, while the two movable sleeves are spaced apart a distance greater than the shoulder width of the user, the central anchoring means allows the user to grasp one movable sleeve and the central anchoring means such that the hands may be closer together for certain exercises.
The central anchoring means is stationarily mounted--not a movable sleeve--and serves, in some types of exercises, as a stationary gripping surface. Because it serves as a gripping surface, and also because the central portion of the exercise bar is sometimes positioned behind the head and across the shoulders of the user, the surface must be substantially smooth. While the surface may be textured to improve the grip, there should be no ridges, knobs or handles, or other such projections associated with the central, anchoring means. Further, the fact that the central anchoring means is a surface denomination of the continuous elongated bar, and is not a joint, the overall strength of the exercise bar is improved. Many of the prior art devices are not continuous and are separable or jointed at the midportion, all to the detriment of the device.
The present invention on the other hand is a continuous, spring-loaded compression device which can be compressed inwardly or outwardly without making mechanical adjustments. Also, these movements may be made without changing handgrip positions and from a wide variety of arm positions which provide highly developmental exercise effects.
As a user changes positions, a different set of muscle groups is affected. Since the muscle groups worked and developed by the device are those most directly related to personal appearance and good posture, the present invention will provide most of the upper body exercise necessary to fitness. Combining use of the present invention with rope jumping or other aerobics, creates an unbeatable fitress program for men and women of all ages.
The invention can be used as a cardiovascular conditioner if the exercise movements are performed at a steady rate for prolonged periods of time. This means changing arm positions every few moments and keeping a rhythmic, in-out pumping action going for ten minutes or more. For people who are limited to the use of upper body exercises to achieve cardiovascular training, the present invention is especially appropriate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a universal spring-type exercise device, of improved strength and durability, and capable of use with a variety of different types of exercises.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device of the type described which may be used either alone or in conjunction with other types of body exercises.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device of the type described, which may combine isotonic and isometric exercises with other exercises in a way not previously known.